April Fools Day!!!
by kymo
Summary: It's April fools day! let's see what the guys are up to...


Author's notes: There is no assasination here, just a funny fic!!!

Disclaimers: I don't own them. DUH!!! But I really wish I do !_!

Hisoka: Hello Gon.

Gon: Hello Hisoka.

Hisoka: Want menthol?

Gon: Yes, thanks!

Gon gets a menthol, a lizard came out of the pack

Hisoka: Hahahah! Haven't you learned your lesson yet Gon?

Gon: Very funny Hisoka.

walks to school

Kurapika: Hey Gon, don't you know that it's April fools day today?

Gon: Doesn't mean that everyone has to joke me around.

Kurapika: Men, really feels hot. Could you please turn around?

Gon: Why?

Kurapika: Alright just help me spell nothing.

Gon: Are you trying to make fun of me?

Killua: Hey Gon! How do you spell nothing again?

Gon: n-o-t-h-i-n-g.

Kurapika: Excuse me Gon, you spell again?

Gon: Nothing!

Kurapika: And what are those letters for?

Gon: very funny!

Leorio: heavy things, heavy things everyday.

Gon smile wickedly.

Gon: Do you know that it's April fools day today?

Leorio: Oh Gon you don't have to remind me of my day.

Gon:Huh????

Lunch time

Shizuku: Insy wincy spider went up...

Shalnark: the water spout.

Phinx:Out came the rain...

Feitan: And wash the spider out.

Pakunoda: Up came the sun....

Nobunaga: and dried up all the rain...

Hisoka: so the insy wincey spider went up the spout again.

Kuroro: I hate that song, it reminds me of our latest movie.

Machi: hello guys.

Feitan: Oops, I dropped my pancake.

Machi stepped on the pancake, Slip!!!

Shizuku: Are you all right Machi?

Machi: I know it's April fools day today but I really am not in the mood with jokes.

Kuroro: There's a spider on your back.

Shizuku: What! get it off! get it off!

Kuroro: I mean your tatoo.

roar in laughter.

Shizuku: Why don't you just eat the sandwich I gave you.

gives the sandwich to Kuroro.

Kuroro: *spit* What a sandwich, there's really sand.

Feitan: You want my spaghetti?

Hisoka: May I?

Feitan: sure.

Hisoka chews hard.

Hisoka: This is not spaghetti, this is your specila rubber bookmark so you won't eat it all up.

Feitan: You wanted it.

Nobunaga:I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!

Pakunoda: Sorry Nobunaga, I spilled my ketchup. *wipes Nobunaga's hand*

Borenwolf:Hey look the Hunters are there.

Kuroro: Why don't you greet them Happy Ape-real fools day?

5 spiders approach Gon and company.

Leorio: It's my day it is.

Kurapika: hey spiders on for insects.

Feitan: Killu why do you think the people cross the road?

Killua: Cause they need to.

Hisoka: Clearer explanation, kid.

Killua: Dont' call me kid, clown.

Feitan: Answer me!

Leorio: Hey don't mess up my day.

Killua: I don't know, why do people cross the road?

Feitan: Duh! Cause they're in the other side.

Pakunoda: Hey Leorio, who's the lady I saw with you last night?

Leorio: Lady? You must have seen me with Kurapika.

Pakunoda: But I'm sure it's not him.

Leorio: Oh, I know. That was no lady, that was my wife.

Gon: You have a wife?

Leorio: It's My day.

Gon:Oooh!

Shalnark: hey Gon there's a bug on your phone.

Gon: What! Where?

Shalnark: Duh, it's modeled after a bug.

Gon frown.

Feitan: hey Kurapika do you have a sore eyes?

Kurapika: Very funny Feitan, as if I don't know what next.

Feitan: Have this candy then.

Killua: why don't you give me a candy?

Killua gets the candy then chews hard.

Killua: It's rubber.

Feitan: That's what I call, Everlasting candy.

Hisoka: Your eyes aren't red, your but is.

Kurapika: No one can trick me.

Hisoka puts bunjy gum on Kurapika.

Kurapika: Hey, cut it out.

Hisoka makes Kurapika dance like Crayon Shin Chan (The wavy thingy)

Leorio: I didn't know you're a good dancer Kurapika.

Departure time.

Kurapika: hey Kuroro, you have an X mark on your forehead.

Kuroro: It's not X it's cross.

Kurapika: Sorry but it looks like it flipped.

Shizuku: Franklin, could you please hand me my bag.

Franklin gets the bag and drops it.

Shizuku: What's the matter.

Franklin:You forgot that this isn't your bag.

Shizuku: Sorry.

Gon: Killua appear.

Killua appears to Gon.

Killua: Sticky, it won't let go!

Gon:Oops I forgot to wash off the paste this art class.

Leorio yodeleying.

Kuroro: Riolio, what's the matter?

Leorio: tongue stuck to teeth.

All showers starts.

Machi: Hey it's raining.

Feitan: inside the school?

Kuroro: This is no rain it's Ubon's fault again.

Pakunoda: You think he's alive and a ghost?

Ubogin: *dressed as a ghost* it is my fault, I can't reach the CR on time.

All runs away shouting.

Ubogin takes off his costume.

Ubogin: Hey cheer up! Happy April Fool's day!

Leorio runs back to him.

Leorio: Thank you for greeting me on my day.

Ubogin: Huh??? Oh! Yeah Fool, that's nothing.

Shakes hand.

A/N: I know, I know it's kind of foolish!!! But please review! ^_^


End file.
